villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lo Fong
Lo Fong is the main antagonist in the 2000 American-Hong Kong film Shanghai Noon. He was portrayed by Roger Yuan. Biography Lo Fong is an ex-Chinese imperial guard who ran away from the Forbidden City and has since been viewed as a traitor by the Chinese; he is also responsible for kidnapping Princess Pei-Pei, who another imperial guard named Chon Wang has affections for. Pei-Pei is taken to the United States and the Emperor of China sends three of his guards to retrieve her, including Wang. In Nevada, Roy O'Bannon is an outlaw who, with his gang, hijacks the train Wang is on. When Wallace, a member of Roy's gang, kills Wang's uncle, Wang chases the outlaws down. However, the gang is well-armed and Wang's only choice is to unhinge the cars and get away on the engine. In the process, Wallace takes over the gang from Roy, and they leave him buried up to his chin in the desert sand. Meanwhile, Pei-Pei, who was tricked into believing she was freely escaping her arranged marriage in China, finds out she has been kidnapped by an agent of Lo Fong, who ran away from the Forbidden City and was viewed as a traitor by the Chinese. When Wang finds Roy buried in the sand, he demands to know the direction to Carson City. Roy tells him that the city is on the other side of a mountain. Wang puts two chop sticks in Roy's mouth for him to dig himself out. When Wang comes out the other side of the mountain, he gets involved with a Sioux tribe by saving a boy chased by the Crow tribe and ends up reluctantly marrying the tribe chief's daughter, Falling Leaves. Wang finds Roy in a tavern and, in anger, starts a fight with him that turns into a barroom brawl. The two of them get sent to prison, and after Falling Leaves helps them escape, they become friends. Roy trains Wang in the ways of the cowboy. When they get to Carson City, Roy discovers that both he and Wang, now identified as the "Shanghai Kid" are wanted by Lo Fong's ally Marshal Nathan Van Cleef, and the two of them narrowly escape. They go to a hideout, but after a drunken encounter by Wang, the Marshal eventually catches and arrests them. They find out that Lo Fong is behind the kidnapping of the princess. As they are about to be hanged, Wang manages to break himself free and after Falling Leaves shoots Roy loose, they escape the execution site. Wang, upset over Roy previously telling a girl at the hideout he was not Wang's friend, rides off alone to find the Princess. However, Roy follows him and the two reunite when Roy saves him from Lo Fong. The next day, the two partners go to the ransom point, the Carson City Mission church. The three imperial guards arrive with the gold, and Lo Fong has the princess in hand. However, a simple exchange becomes complicated when Wang shows up and Roy points a gun towards Lo Fong. Wang tells his fellow guards that he will not allow them to bring the princess back to China. As the Chinese and Lo Fong fight amongst themselves, Van Cleef arrives and engages Roy in a gunfight. After Roy is limited to one remaining bullet, Van Cleef simultaneous fires both of his guns but Roy shoots him in the heart. Wang fights the Imperial Guards whilst Lo Fong chases Pei-Pei through the rafters of the church. After Wang knocks all three Guards unconscious, he fights Lo Fong inside the bell tower. Eventually, Wang gains the upper hand by throwing the bell's rope around Lo Fong's neck before dismantling the bell and causing it to fall. The counterweight drags Lo Fong into the air and hangs him. Personality Lo Fong is portrayed as grasping, acquisitive, materialistic, deceitful, greedy, cunning, obnoxious, manipulative, traitorous, knavish, evil, pompous, calculating, and avaricious. He is a violent, sadistic, murderous, sanguinary, destructive, bloodthirsty, and opprobrious outlaw who infrequently tries to kidnap Princess Pei-Pei and exchange her for gold. He is extremely ominous, prejudicial, uncomplimentary, and vituperative, as he inadequately threatens to kill his workers if Pei-Pei tries to escape from him. One of his most treacherous and reprehensible plans is when he makes money from his workers. Gallery Lo Fong.png|Lo Fong greeting the kidnapped Princess Pei-Pei. Lo Fong 3.png|Lo Fong intending to use Pei-Pei for slave labor. Lo Fong 4.png|Lo Fong threatening to kill his workers if Pei-Pei tries to escape from him. Lo Fong 5.png|Lo Fong toying with Chon Wang and Roy O'Bannon. Lo Fong 6.png|Lo Fong making an exchange with the Chinese imperial guards. Lo Fong's death.png|Lo Fong being hanged within a bell tower. 600px-ShangN_50.jpg|Lo Fong wielding his gun. Navigation Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Game Changer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Western Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Tyrants